Season Six Episode One: Which One of You Was Dead?
by Beloved
Summary: title says it. similar to ressurection in places Angel/Buffy crossover
1. Default Chapter

Season Six: Episode One - Which one of you was dead?  
  
Everyone was surrounding Buffy's body, Willow and Tara were crying in each others arms, as were Xander and Anya, and Giles and Dawn. And Spike, Spike was crouched down, sobbing his heart out on Buffy's chest.  
  
After their sobs had died down, Spike and Giles lifted the body, and they all walked slowly back to the van, to take it to the Summer's house.  
  
As they walked away, they did not see a now rather bruised Brachen Demon behind the nearby bushes. As he sat up, rubbing his aching head, he shook it, and his demonic visage melted away to reveal his handsome, normal, human features of obvious Irish heritage. His shock of blue/black waves, his gorgeous blue/green eyes, and bone-melting grin.  
  
Then, as he stood, he waited for the pain in his head to dull slightly before speaking, (his luscious Irish lilt fitting perfectly with his features.) He glanced around, and then said, "Jesus, Mary an' Joseph! Where th' bleedin' 'ell am I?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Home

As if on automaton, Giles was in The Summer's kitchen preparing drinks for everyone, and had just sent Spike off to get himself some blood from the remains in Giles' own fridge.  
  
He slowly walked back into the living room, precariously balancing his tray of drinks and biscuits.  
  
He handed out the beverages morosely, tea for himself and Tara, coffee for Anya, warm milk for Dawn, and a can of Coke for Xander.  
  
They all accepted them with a barely murmured thank you.  
  
Giles had just sat down in the easy chair, when Spike returned with his blood (Dawn had invited him back in when they brought Buffy's body back).  
  
A few minutes later, Spike joined them, a cup of newly-warmed pigs blood in his hands, and they all sat in the house of their beloved Slayer, silently going through their memories of her, while her body lay dead on her bed upstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee and Pain

Doyle walked into the first open shop he had found at this time of night - The Expresso Pump. He now knew that he was in Sunnydale, having purchased a paper with his coffee - which he had, with his patented Doyle grin, persuaded the waitress to make Irish.  
  
He sat there, Irish coffee in his hand, absent-mindedly wondering why he was there, in Sunnydale, instead of in LA with Angel, Cordelia, and the two newest additions of Angel Investigations.  
  
After gulping down half of his coffee, he set it down on the table in front of him, and turned the paper to the sports section. But, before he was able to start to read it, he flung his hands to his head in pain. A vision.  
  
Once the vision passed, and the pain dulled slightly, he finished off his coffee, left a tip, and walked out, all the while muttering about 'the idiotic PTB' and, 'they told me mar atonement 'ad bin fulfilled when I *died*. Now I'm back, the least they could do is give me pain*less* visions!' 


	4. Chapter 4: What do we do now?

Spike swilled the remains of his blood around in his mouth for a moment, before swallowing it, and setting his cup down on the coffee table.  
  
Then he turned to Giles and asked, "So Watcher, how long will it take Red to bring Peaches and The Fang Gang back from LA?"  
  
Giles took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly before replying, "Please, Spike, don't call me that. I'd say they should all be back in about an hour."  
  
Anya, ever the confused and tactless one, asked, "Well, what do we do until then?"  
  
She received no reply. 


	5. Chapter 5: I know what to do!

Doyle stormed out of his third cemetary for the night, brushing the dust off him from his fifth vamp, muttering, "God! `ow many graveyards are there in Sunnydale?!"  
  
He was still searching for the woman who held the heart of his dark brooding vampire of a best friend.  
  
His vision had shown her death, but he did not know where she was when it occurred, or even if it had already happened.  
  
He started to walk in the direction of the next cemetary, when he passed a phone box. Then he had an idea.  
  
He went into the phone box and grabbed the Sunnydale phone book. He flipped through the pages until he arrived at the `S' section. He continued to flip the pages, all the while muttering, "Summers, Summers - Aha! Summers!"  
  
There was only one Summers in the phone book, and he wrote down the address that went with the phone number on a corner of his newspaper. Then he snatched up his paper and started to walk quickly in the direction of The Summer's house. 


	6. Chapter 6: He asked for Buffy

There were hugs all round when Willow arrived with the LA Gang - besides Spike, as the only people he would let hug him were Willow and Dawn.  
  
Giles got up to get more drinks, and Angel went to help him, when the doorbell rang. Gunn, who had also came, although he had never met Buffy, quickly volunteered to get it.  
  
Doyle rang the doorbell, praying that his gut was wrong about Buffy.  
  
A black man answered the door, whom Doyle could have sworn was Angel's newest associate Gunn. He shook off that thought and asked, "Is Buffy in?"  
  
Gunn looked down at the carpet before opening the door wider, and said, "You'd better come in."  
  
Everyone looked at Gunn questioningly as he walked back into the living room, and he told them, "He asked for Buffy." 


	7. Chapter 7: Now listen up!

As he stepped into the room, a now downcast, short, black-haired Irish man stepped into the door-way behind him, and automatically leaned against the doorframe.  
The sight of him made Cordelia gasp, and Angel to drop the two mugs he was holding, as they cried simultaneously, "Doyle?!"  
At the sound of their amazed voices, and of the cups crashing to the floor, everyone's heads shot up, and Spike, Willow and Wesley (the only ones who knew about Doyle) gaped at the short man standing before them.  
Doyle had seemed a little surprised to see them as well, and replied, "Angel! 'Delia! How'd ye get 'ere so soon?"  
Cordelia just looked at him. "Willow came. And what do you mean, how did *we* get here!? How the *hell* did *you* get here?!! You're supposed to be dead!!"  
Everyone who did not know about Doyle gasped at that fact.  
Doyle smiled at the woman and he loved, and replied by avoiding her question, "I'll get ta tha' later Princess. I havena bin able ta touch ye, or talk ta ye fer nigh on a year, so now come over 'ere an' give me a 'ug."  
At the glare from her, he instantly became contrite, and smiled, if not somewhat sheepishly at her, and added, "Please?"  
At that, Cordelia flung herself into his arms, and started to cry.  
  
As her sobs slowly subsided, Doyle wiped away her remaining tears and said, "Shush now Princess. I'm back an' I ain't thinkin' a leavin' any time soon, an' I'm gonna fix all this."  
At that, Doyle sat her gently back down beside Wesley on the sofa, and walked over to his best friend. He took one look at Angel and said, "C'mere."  
It surprised everyone when Angel went immediately into Doyle's open arms, and started to sob uncontrollably.  
After letting Angel cry for a while, Doyle turned slightly and whispered into his ear.  
"Ye heard wha' I just told 'Delia did ye no'?"  
He felt, more than saw, Angel nod.  
"So, I said I'm gonna fix this, an' I am. I know where Buffy is, an' I know 'ow ta bring 'er back, so calm down an' 'elp me!"  
That shut Angel up, in fact, that shut everyone up. 


	8. Chapter 8: This is what we do

As he stepped into the room, a now downcast, short, black-haired Irish man stepped into the door-way behind him, and automatically leaned against the doorframe.  
The sight of him made Cordelia gasp, and Angel to drop the two mugs he was holding, as they cried simultaneously, "Doyle?!"  
At the sound of their amazed voices, and of the cups crashing to the floor, everyone's heads shot up, and Spike, Willow and Wesley (the only ones who knew about Doyle) gaped at the short man standing before them.  
Doyle had seemed a little surprised to see them as well, and replied, "Angel! 'Delia! How'd ye get 'ere so soon?"  
Cordelia just looked at him. "Willow came. And what do you mean, how did *we* get here!? How the *hell* did *you* get here?!! You're supposed to be dead!!"  
Everyone who did not know about Doyle gasped at that fact.  
Doyle smiled at the woman and he loved, and replied by avoiding her question, "I'll get ta tha' later Princess. I havena bin able ta touch ye, or talk ta ye fer nigh on a year, so now come over 'ere an' give me a 'ug."  
At the glare from her, he instantly became contrite, and smiled, if not somewhat sheepishly at her, and added, "Please?"  
At that, Cordelia flung herself into his arms, and started to cry.  
  
As her sobs slowly subsided, Doyle wiped away her remaining tears and said, "Shush now Princess. I'm back an' I ain't thinkin' a leavin' any time soon, an' I'm gonna fix all this."  
At that, Doyle sat her gently back down beside Wesley on the sofa, and walked over to his best friend. He took one look at Angel and said, "C'mere."  
It surprised everyone when Angel went immediately into Doyle's open arms, and started to sob uncontrollably.  
After letting Angel cry for a while, Doyle turned slightly and whispered into his ear.  
"Ye heard wha' I just told 'Delia did ye no'?"  
He felt, more than saw, Angel nod.  
"So, I said I'm gonna fix this, an' I am. I know where Buffy is, an' I know 'ow ta bring 'er back, so calm down an' 'elp me!"  
That shut Angel up, in fact, that shut everyone up. 


	9. Chapter 9: Preparation

As he stepped into the room, a now downcast, short, black-haired Irish man stepped into the door-way behind him, and automatically leaned against the doorframe.  
The sight of him made Cordelia gasp, and Angel to drop the two mugs he was holding, as they cried simultaneously, "Doyle?!"  
At the sound of their amazed voices, and of the cups crashing to the floor, everyone's heads shot up, and Spike, Willow and Wesley (the only ones who knew about Doyle) gaped at the short man standing before them.  
Doyle had seemed a little surprised to see them as well, and replied, "Angel! 'Delia! How'd ye get 'ere so soon?"  
Cordelia just looked at him. "Willow came. And what do you mean, how did *we* get here!? How the *hell* did *you* get here?!! You're supposed to be dead!!"  
Everyone who did not know about Doyle gasped at that fact.  
Doyle smiled at the woman and he loved, and replied by avoiding her question, "I'll get ta tha' later Princess. I havena bin able ta touch ye, or talk ta ye fer nigh on a year, so now come over 'ere an' give me a 'ug."  
At the glare from her, he instantly became contrite, and smiled, if not somewhat sheepishly at her, and added, "Please?"  
At that, Cordelia flung herself into his arms, and started to cry.  
  
As her sobs slowly subsided, Doyle wiped away her remaining tears and said, "Shush now Princess. I'm back an' I ain't thinkin' a leavin' any time soon, an' I'm gonna fix all this."  
At that, Doyle sat her gently back down beside Wesley on the sofa, and walked over to his best friend. He took one look at Angel and said, "C'mere."  
It surprised everyone when Angel went immediately into Doyle's open arms, and started to sob uncontrollably.  
After letting Angel cry for a while, Doyle turned slightly and whispered into his ear.  
"Ye heard wha' I just told 'Delia did ye no'?"  
He felt, more than saw, Angel nod.  
"So, I said I'm gonna fix this, an' I am. I know where Buffy is, an' I know 'ow ta bring 'er back, so calm down an' 'elp me!"  
That shut Angel up, in fact, that shut everyone up.  
  
Cordelia, being Cordelia, was the first to regain her voice and ask, "How do you know how to bring Buffy back, when Giles and Wesley still don't?"  
Doyle sat down on the floor, with Angel beside him, and turned to Cordelia before replying.   
"Well, ye see, as me death was thought of as a noble one, I was sent t' a dimension where all noble workers of the PTB go. An' I'll betcha anythin', tha' Buffy, bein' a Slayer, never mind the best Slayer yet, is there."  
"Yeah, so? She's in another dimension! Besides the fact that *all* dimensions in general are practically impossible to open - and I should know, if you're correct, she's gone through The Sacred Portal into the Dimension of The Noble Heroes and Warriors of The Powers That Be!! How the *hell* do you expect to get her out of there?!!" Anya cried at Doyle, gesturing wildly.  
Doyle looked at her and smiled. "You must be Anya, formerly Anyanka, vengeance demon feared by men throughout dimensions."  
Anya blushed and replied with, "Well, I tried."  
"I know how t' get 'er outta there 'coz tha' 'tis where I've bin fer nigh on a year."  
Everyone gasped.  
"Well, if that's th' end of th' question portion of th' evenin', I guess we'd better ge' started on tha' spell t' bring Buffy back heh?"  
  
Everyone was now gathered in The Magic Shop, rushing around trying to prepare the spell. 


	10. Chapter 10: Spell

Season Six Episode One: Which One of You Was Dead?  
  
Everyone was now gathered in The Magic Shop, rushing around trying to prepare the spell.  
  
Spike stepped back for a moment, watching everyone rushing, panicking as they bumped into each other, gathering everything necessary.  
  
He looked over at Doyle, who was sitting at the table, still a little weak after coming back from the dead himself, going over a checklist of everything they needed. As Spike walked over to him, Doyle looked up.  
  
"All set?"  
  
Doyle nodded.  
  
"Then everyone can bloody well STOP RUSHIN' ROUND THEN!!!" Spike bawled. Everyone spun to face him.  
  
"Irish here is ready."  
  
Doyle nodded once again. "So, I'll go back to the Summers house and perform the spell. ALONE." He stated, leaving no room for argument.  
  
No one was happy about it, but after taking one look at Doyle, they all agreed.  
  
He gathered up all the spell stuff (placed in a 'Magic Box' bag, swiftly handed by the ever practical Giles) and walked to the door.  
  
Hand on the door handle, he turned back to the group. "Give me two hours. I should be back with…her by then."  
  
Then, the bell jingled, as the closed behind him. 


End file.
